


Day Thirty

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day ThirtyPrompt: Public usePairing: Cross!Sans/Nightmare!Sans





	Day Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> It reads like noncon at first, but then they sorta-kinda discuss it. Sort of. Look, these two are the antithesis of discussion.
> 
> Day 31 and my backlogged Day 20 are going to have to be tomorrow cause I am v tire. Sorry

Cross wasn’t entirely sure how he had wound up here. He recalled walking up to Nightmare on his command and kneeling, but from there it was like a skipping tape from being calm and collected to having his mouth on Nightmare’s dick and his clothes on the floor.  
Nightmare rested an idle hand on his skull. He seemed entirely unaffected and it was driving Cross insane. He could at least be a little out of breath or something. Just after that Cross heard the click of time and space shifting at the edge of awareness and he went cold. He started to try to pull away, but the hand on his skull tightened.  
“I didn’t say to stop,” Nightmare said, almost bored.  
Cross growled, his face lighting up purple with humiliation. He hadn’t signed up for this.  
“Sup, bossman.” Killer found a seat at the table. Cross could feel his lightless gaze on his back. “Having fun?”  
“More or less.” Nightmare’s fingers drummed on Cross’s skull.  
He winced and resumed his actions with fervor in retaliation. If he couldn’t get free, he would make Nightmare cum as fast as he could.  
“Unexpected.” Even Dust sounded surprised, his footsteps soft as he wandered over to his spot at the table. “Never thought you for the exhibitionist type, Cross.”  
Cross grunted in irritation as Nightmare said, “He’s not.”  
The silence that followed was heavy.  
“Is Horror coming?” The dark skeleton broke the silence. He didn’t even react as Cross shifted and took him down his throat as best he could, bones fizzling with anger and embarrassment. Cross swallowed and felt the fingers on his skull twitch. Finally, something.  
Killer hummed. “Dunno.” His voice was a little off, and Cross tried not to imagine him watching Cross suck Nightmare off. “Haven’t seen him.”  
“He’s on his way,” Dust said lazily. “Paps said he saw him down the hall.” A pause. “Oh, he doesn’t wanna come in.”  
As close as he was, Cross felt Nightmare’s ire rise, the heavy aura growing weightier. Cross flinched away, but Nightmare didn’t let him go far. It was getting difficult to breathe. “Oh? Why is that?”  
Cross heard Dust giggle. “He doesn’t wanna see this.”  
Nightmare’s mood instantly lightened and Cross rolled his eyelights before he gagged as Nightmare jerked his skull tighter to his lap. “I see. Fine, we’ll proceed without him.”  
Hands gripped the sides of Cross’s skull and he was wrenched away, face tilted back. He gasped for air, feeling the heat across his face and wet running his chin. He swallowed, testing Nightmare’s magic still. “Hi,” he rasped to Nightmare, a challenging glare on his face.  
Nightmare grinned tightly. “Congrats, you get to join the meeting,” he said. “However, one word out of line and you’ll be back with your mouth full. ¿Me entiendes?”  
A shiver went down Cross’s spine, and not one of fear or disgust. “Got it,” he rasped.  
Dripping tentacles raised to point at him like snakes prepared to strike. “Good. Now get on my lap.”  
Cross heard one of the other two tittering. He spun and held his hand out, knives launching at Killer. He barely got a glimpse of the other skeleton swatting them aside with a grin before his arms were gripped painfully tight and he was wrenched back around to face Nightmare.  
The king hissed, enraged. “What did I just tell you?” he spat.  
Cross jerked his chin up. He didn’t say anything, awaiting punishment.  
The tentacles shoved him to the ground and he grunted as his knees hit the surface painfully. Nightmare leaned down and whispered to him, “And?”  
Cross took a shallow breath. The words, spoken so softly next to his skull, were inaudible to the others in the room. He could call it. Tell Nightmare no, he wasn’t having it, that was enough. Nightmare would listen. He fed off of negativity, but he wouldn’t hurt Dream’s best friend. He drew that line in the sand a long time ago.  
Cross firmed his shaken resolve. “Go.”  
Nightmare chuckled, a sound that reverberated through Cross. “That’s what I thought.” He leaned away, pleased. “Now get up here and be a good slut.”  
Cross growled, but slowly stood. He could practically feel the surprise from the other two in the room, but he ignored them. His attention was for the asshole that was sitting back down and beckoning him.  
Cross hesitantly crawled up into his lap. He paused, dripping pussy settling over Nightmare’s dick. Then sank down, stifling a moan into Nightmare’s shoulder.  
The king pet his skull absently. “Back to business. The positivity in Birdtale is disgusting. We need to resolve that issue.”  
Killer and Dust’s attention shifted to the topic. Cross could feel them still half-watching him. He wondered if they were imagining being the one fucking him. The thought was oddly satisfying.  
He absently grinded his hips into Nightmare’s lap. His length felt huge, filling Cross and leaving him panting softly. He wasn’t even listening to the conversation and despite Nightmare’s earlier words, they didn’t seem inclined to rope him in.  
He lost track of time, working himself up on Nightmare’s cock until he was almost thrusting a little, face buried in Nightmare’s shoulder.  
“Your pet seems to be having fun.”  
The words broke through his haze of lust and he slowed.  
Nightmare swatted his hip, making him buck and yelp. “Feels like he is. He keeps fucking clenching on me.”  
“Cute,” Dust chirped. His voice was full of amusement.  
Cross scowled. “Don’t you have a meeting or something?” he grumbled.  
“We finished while you were busy,” Nightmare responded. He gripped Cross’s spine and the pale skeleton gasped. “You were good, surprisingly. Enough games.”  
Nightmare’s hands grabbed his hips and he bucked sharply up into Cross’s warmth. Cross moaned, back arching as the faint building pleasure washed over him in a tidal wave. “Fuck, Nightmare!”  
The king gave a short, hard laugh. The typical Sans ‘heh.’ “You’re so easy. A little audience got you all kinds of messed up.”  
Cross tensed, glancing back. The room was empty; he relaxed.  
Nightmare snorted. “They’re not completely gone, stupid. They wanna watch. But they made themselves scarce.”  
Cross barely understood the words. He was too busy trying not to make more loud noises, a hand clasped over his mouth as he rode Nightmare for all he was worth.  
“You’re a fool,” Nightmare murmured to him. Something slick wrapped around Cross’s soul. “Such a pretty fool.”  
Cross’s entire world went white as the tendril pressed against his soul. He might have been yelling, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he was coming, leaking over the dark cock inside him and down his legs onto Nightmare’s weird goopy shorts. He fell out of rhythm and slowed, energy abating until he was only moving his hips slightly. He panted, noting a mark on his hand and realizing he had bitten himself when he came.  
Suddenly Nightmare grabbed his tailbone, making him jolt. “Not done yet,” he rumbled, the warning thunder of a coming storm.  
Cross braced his hands on Nightmare’s shoulders and started bouncing again. It was uncomfortable, little intense shocks of ecstasy going through him when Nightmare’s dick hit his sensitive walls. Still, he powered through it.  
Watching Nightmare release was a little odd. He just watched Cross for a while, socket half-lidded like he was barely paying attention. Then the light in his eye flashed and he grabbed Cross, jerking him down to seat himself fully inside, and came with a grunt.  
Cross rose up after Nightmare relaxed again, fingers gathering up what was leaking out of him. “You owe me a bath,” he griped. “This gunk of yours is hard to get out.” He showed the dripping darkness mixed with purple on his fingers to Nightmare.  
The dark skeleton snorted and leaned forward, licking it off Cross’s fingers. “Wuss.”  
Cross just rolled his eyelights. “Bath.” A pause. “Please.”  
Nightmare beamed. “There’s a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is day 31 Vore, uploaded late cause whoops I didn’t pre-write it.


End file.
